headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural: Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire
"Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire" is the first episode of season eleven of the demonic television series Supernatural, and the 219th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Singer with a script written by Jeremy Carver. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 7th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Craig Matheson - Co-producer * Jerry Wanek - Co-producer * Serge Ladouceur - Co-producer * Nancy Won - Consulting producer * Todd Aronauer - Producer * Robbie Thompson - Co-executive producer * Brad Buckner - Co-executive producer * Eugenie Ross-Leming - Co-executive producer * Eric Charmelo - Co-executive producer * Nicole Snyder - Co-executive producer * Andrew Dabb - Co-executive producer * Robert Singer - Executive consultant * Eric Kripke - Executive consultant * Phil Sgriccia - Executive producer * Jim Michaels - Co-executive producer * Jeremy Carver - Executive producer * Pablito C. Tancinco - Associate producer * McG - Executive consultant Notes & Trivia Material listed here relates to notations, plot elements and other trivia that pertains to this episode. This information may include details about the cast and crew, international air dates, production information and other miscellaneous material. * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X6252. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on April 19th, 2016. * This episode has been made available on Hulu's instant streaming video service (limited availability). * This is the thirty-third episode of Supernatural directed by Robert Singer. * This is the nineteenth episode of Supernatural written by Jeremy Carver. Allusions * The title of this episode, "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire", is taken from a song by Moxy, a 1970s Canadian hard rock and heavy metal band from Toronto, Canada. * Dean Winchester inquires about having a "Magic Mike moment". Magic Mike is a 2012 feature film starring Channing Tatum, Matthew McConaughey and Matt Bomer about a troupe of male strippers. * Dean Winchester makes reference to the film 28 Days Later, which is a 2002 British horror film directed by Danny Boyle. The premise revolves around a virus that turns people into bloodthirsty psychotics. Music * "It's Not Unusual" by Tom Jones is played in this episode. * "Run Through the Jungle" by Creedence Clearwater Revival is played in this episode. Quotes * Dean Winchester: So what the smoke mutated 'em? Yeah, sure why not just a couple of hours ago I killed Death, I'm pretty much open for anything. But mutated into what? Alright you know what, one thing at a time let's just get her some help and we'll deal with whatever comes next. .... * Castiel: Brothers, sisters. I know I have no right, I have no standing to ask you anything, but these are desperate times so ask I must. I confess my transgressions, and I will accept whatever punishment you dole out, now I ask you to help me. Please, save me from doing worse. .... * Dean Winchester: Why do I get the feeling that is going to bite us in the ass? .... * Dean Winchester: We can't save Cas if we're stuck in some hospital, okay. Just like I can't strap on a time machine, go back and tell Cain to stick that Mark up his ass, or stop you from releasing the Darkness. Now have we made mistakes? Yes, hell yes. And we can analyze each and everyone one of them over a couple of frosty's when we are old and farting sawdust and out of this room! Right now all I can do is gear up, go out and save that frickin' baby, which is exactly what I'm gonna do. .... * Sam Winchester: When did we forget how to do this? * Dean Winchester: What!? * Sam Winchester: Dean if you don't change right now, all of our crap is gonna keep repeating itself. * Dean Winchester: Okay, I don't even - what? * Sam Winchester: This, this kill first question later. What happened to us? Hunting things -- we're good at that, sure we're great at that. But that's only half of the bumper sticker, man. .... * Sam Winchester: This is the Darkness, right? It's gotta be. * Dean Winchester: So what? She shows up and everyone goes 28 Days Later? We didn't. See also External Links * * * * "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire" at the Supernatural Wiki Keywords Angels | Church | Dead animals | Demons | Deputy | Dogs | Nebraska | Shotgun | Stabbing ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Robert Singer Category:Jeremy Carver Category:Craig Matheson Category:Jerry Wanek Category:Serge Ladouceur Category:Nancy Won Category:Todd Philip Aronauer Category:Robbie Thompson Category:Brad Buckner Category:Eugene Ross-Leming Category:Eric C. Charmelo Category:Nicole Snyder Category:Andrew Dabb Category:Eric Kripke Category:Philip Sgriccia Category:Jim Michaels Category:Pablito C. Tancinco Category:Jared Padalecki Category:Jensen Ackles Category:Misha Collins Category:Mark Sheppard Category:Emily Swallow Category:Laci J. Mailey Category:Aaron Hill Category:Kirsten Robek Category:Kurt Evans Category:Duncan Minett Category:Jillian Fargey Category:Ryan Grantham Category:Dylan Archambault Category:Albert Nicholas Category:Lee Shorten Category:Jesse Reid Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified